Death Days
by DeathWolf13
Summary: Relena and Heero have a fight. Not long after, Heero leaves and begins to think about life and it's darker side. Then, he returns.... Find out what happens when he does.


**No I do not own Gundam Wing ect ect**  
  
Death Days  
  
  
  
Darkened room, a stream of moonlight flows into the room from a crack in the curtain. I grab the clock and look at it. It's just four in the morning. It's to early to get up. But it's just another day like any other in this life I live. Damn girl friend is laying beside, still sleeping as always. I hate her. Damn bitch. Slamming the clock down on the night stand I slide out of bed. The cool night air surrounds me. It feels good. As I walk across the room I run a hand through my unruly hair. The house is still dark. I have no intention of soiling it. I enjoy it. I stumble into the kitchen. Glancing around, my eyes come to rest on the table and chairs. There outliner in sliver like I am. Pulling a chair out from the table, I sit down. A few hours later, I hear a bump. When I look up the figure of my girl friend comes into view. She just got out of bed. Yawning, she walks over to me and cups my chin in her hand. She forces me to look into her eyes. Those damn bright blue pools showcase love and caring but really their hiding something that will kill her or cause someone else to kill her. "What are you doing up so early?" she questions. "I woke up" ,I reply. "What have you been doing?" she asks as she walks to the coffee pot and pours two cups. "Just thinking", is all I'll ever be able to tell her", just thinking". "Damn it!" she explodes as she slams the hot coffee cups on the table. "What in the hell is your problem?" I yell as some of the coffee spills on me. "That's all you do. Think, Think, Think! Don't you care about me?" the damn bitch screams at me. "Yes, I do. I have a fucking right to think you know" "You always say you do, but it doesn't seem like it. It isn't any fair to me." I yells as she runs into the bedroom and slams the door. "Well, Fuck you too", I call after them. Thank god we have laundry room in the kitchen. I stand and enter it. I don't even bother to turn on the light. After a few minutes of rummaging through the close basket I find a shirt and a pair of jeans. I walk back into the kitchen dressed in a pair of black boxers. Laying my jeans on the table, I pull on my shirt then my jeans. Just then the sound of crying hits me. I start to walk out of the kitchen, but I turn and yell back at the direction of the sobs, "Chikushoume shizuka ni shiro1!" ******authors note: if you don't know what that sentence above means here is the translation- "son of a bitch will you shut up"********* The sobs just get louder. Damn bitch. She's so pathetic. I hate that about her. By now I reached the door way and I slide on my boots. Turning the door handle, I grab my trench coat off the rack. I open the door and step out onto the sidewalk. The cold wind blows. The streets are empty. The sunlight creeps past street lamps, chain-link, and concrete. The sun will be fully risen in a little while. The wind blows my hair from my eyes. i watch as a little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats down the street till the wind is gone. I step off. I really have no idea where I'm going. Guess I'll find out when I get there. I laugh to myself under my breath. It's still cold and no one is out yet. it's strange how this street can be so crowded one second and completely empty the next. I enjoy the solitude though. This fucked up life I live is pathetic. But we've been together to long to desert each other now. I love her in a way but I hate her in another. Damn life is so confusing. She needs to give me some space. Lord all I want to do is to sort things out that are going on in my head. It ain't like I'm ignoring her. I just want to think without her yelling and locking herself in the bedroom. Fucking woman. This is the fifth time she's done this me. I need to do something about it. But what? That's that question. Ok I've got it laid on the table and I have a full hand. Anything is possible. But which combination of cards should I play? This is worse than a life or death poker game. I play the wrong hand I'll lose Relena or worse, but I play the right one I win. This is giving me a head ache. "Damn, Now where am I?" I ask myself aloud. "Main Street", a calm clear charming voice answers. I jump and look in the direction of the voice not expecting a reply to my question. As I turn my head to the voice a young black headed blue eyed twenty year old girl comes into view. Damn. "Hi" ,the girl says cheerfully as she bounces up to me," My name is Molly, what's yours?" "Ummmmm.......Mine is Heero. Hello Molly", I reply shakily. I didn't expect human contact today, but here is this girl that is at least a head and a half shorter than me bouncing around and yapping away. She's to full of energy for me and right now I need to be depressed and think. Not bounce around and talk, of coarse I've never done that. "I don't have time for you", I say and step off. The girl stops dead in her tracks and gives me a confused look. "Hey come back. Don't walk away from me", the girl yells as she grabs my shoulder and spins me around. "And don't follow me when I tell you I don't have time" I say coldly as I pull my gun out of my pocket and shove it into her stomach. "I............I.....I'm sorry" ,Molly stutters as she releases my shoulder and steps away. I turn and walk off. I shove the gun back into my pocket. Damn youth doesn't know when to give up. I walk about another hour then turn back towards the house. My mind is made up. My hand has been chosen. i just hope it's the winning hand. Guess I'll find out soon enough. The streets are now crowding, but I seem to be in my own world. My thoughts are interrupted when a teenage punk bumps into me. "Kierou Baka", I yell at him. "Kisama" the kid yells back at me. ********authors note: kierou baka-get lost moron and kisama-asshole******* Since I turned around, I've been walking for about two hours. Thank God I'm back on my street. I need to deal with the bitch now. I'm still hoping the cards I've chosen to play are the right ones. I dough they are though. I see my door now. I open the door and step in. I hear nothing, the house is the same as I left it. I walk into the kitchen. Relena isn't there. Heading down the hall I enter the bedroom. There she is lying on the bed, sound a sleep. Guess she had cried herself to sleep. I walk across the room and sit down in a chair. I lazily slouch in it. Pulling the gun for the pocket within my coat, I toy with it. The time to lay my cards on the table is now. At least I don't have to wait any longer to find out if the hand I've chosen to play is right or not. When she wakes up I'll put them into play. Such a cold day. The sky is gray. I'm still waiting for a Relena to wake up. I've been toying with my gun for about twenty minutes now. It has several shells in it. At least enough to kill four men, probably more. I haven't checked. The bitch stirs. One of her bright blue eyes cracks open and she jolts straight up when she sees me. "Kisama, what in the hell are you doing back here?" Relena yells at me. She's more afraid than surprised. She knows it isn't safe to be around me when I have a gun in my hands. She presses her body firmly against the bed frame. "I made my mind up about what I need to do with you" ,I reply calmly. I stand and walk towards the bed. Her eyes widen. Upon reaching the bed I sit down beside her and ,with a finger, I pull her face so that she is looking at me. I lightly run the gun's barrel down her neck to her shoulder. She tries to pull away but to no avail. My gun reaches her shoulder and I draw it back almost in a tensing way. "What are you going to do to me?" She asks in a shaky voice. "Well, I'm not quit sure yet ,"I reply" ,but it won't be to painful." "Kutabare chikushoume", she spits at me. ********Authors note: kutabare chikushoume- fuck you son of a bitch******* "That wasn't nice" I lay the gun down on the side table and reach into my pocket. Relena's eyes follow my every move. As my hand withdraws from my pocket it brings with it a knife. "Damn you", she screams at me as I run the knife lightly over her arm and up her neck to her jaw line. Pulling my knife blade back, I place it lightly on her arm again. I press I knife into her upper arm. Crimson colored blood gushes from the wound as a cry of pain erupts from her throat. "Damn bitch shut the fuck up", I hiss under my breath. "Why are you doing this to me Heero?" "You've done it to me the hole time we've been together in a way" She looks at me. I can see in her eyes that she knows she has. I pull the knife from the bloody wound and drop it on the bed. As I pick the gun back up, Relena allows her head to hang low. She knows she'll never be able to beat me. She also knows she is about to die. I kiss her lightly on the cheek, then whisper in her ear in a cold hiss," Good bye Bitch". With this I put the gun to the back of her head and pull the trigger. Droplets of crimson fly everywhere. Relean's body collapse on the bed beside me. I stand and walk out of the bedroom with the gun still in my hand. Crimson spots on my face and close. I walk to the table and sit down once more. I look at the gun then at my hands and close. It's still dark in here like this morning. Reaching behind me I grab a sharp knife off the counter. Cold gray steel. Sharp cold gray steel. Deadly sharp cold gray steel. Holding out my left wrist I lightly trace it with the knife. I apply pressure to it and it slices through my skin. There's no pain, no regret, no nothing, just a feeling. A feeling that I can't explain. With my left hand I slice my right wrist and drop I knife. I dully thuds as it hits the floor. I relax back into the chair as I listen to droplets of my blood hit the ground. These are my last minutes. Guess I'm no better than anyone else. It's strange how everyone thinks their so much better than everyone else but they aren't. In the back of their mind they know it. We all know it. All humans are the same. We apparently can't see that though. I draw a deep breath. It's getting harder to breath. I feel my pulse slowing. This fucked up life, world, human race, and everything else isn't worth it anymore. I just don't want to live anymore. Damn bitch and everything else has driven me to this. My heart beats it's last time. My eyes close and I exhale my last breath.  
  
Resident Evil 13 


End file.
